1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive door lock devices, and more particularly to automotive door lock devices of a type which is equipped with an anti-theft structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automotive door lock devices nowadays used, there is a type in which the control section thereof is provided with a so-called locking and unlocking lever which pivots between a locking position to lock the lock device and an unlocking position to unlock the lock device. Usually, the locking and unlocking lever is connected through respective connecting rods to a key cylinder device and a locking knob which are mounted on the door.
While, in door lock devices of an electric type which is equipped with an electric actuator to drive the locking and unlocking lever to the locking or unlocking position remotely from a driver's position, the connection between the locking and unlocking lever and the actuator is achieved mechanically through a connecting rod. One of the door lock devices of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication No. 60 123685.
However, in the door lock devices of the above-mentioned conventional types, a pivotally jointed portion between the locking and unlocking lever and the connecting rod is exposed to the outside of the housing of the door lock device. However, this exposed jointed portion causes the door lock device to be easily tampered with. That is, a pick (e.g., a hooked wire or the like) wrongfully inserted into the door assembly from outside can unlock the door by tampering the jointed portion.